Sick Beast
by KRIVERS0308
Summary: What will happen when Raven has to watch BB while he's sick. WARNING THERE WILL BE LEMON LATER
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own anything Teen Titans

Sick Beast

Rae's POV

"No I will not watch BeastBoy" "Come on Rae just once, I have to make an antidote for him, Robin has to fight with Star, and if Star watched him she would be a hound dog, never looking away and when he would wake up he whould pass right back out!" I know Cy has a point, but Sick BeastBoy 24/7. Then again he would be asleep most of the time"Well?" Cy asked impatiently. "Fine" I think of what I just said "By the way what's wrong with him?" "He got more chemicals on him and is becoming the Beast." That day still rings in my head...

**A/N Hey guys this is my very first story so don't** **hate so R&R plz **

**This is the KRIVERS,see you next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Improvements?...

BB's POV

I hope this thing will be over soon I don't like the idea of eating meat. "Hey Beast Boy." I look up to see Rae standing right in the doorway, "Hey Rae, what's up?" I ask knowing the answer "I have to watch over you while your sick." She said with what seemed like irritated tone. "Is that a bad thing?" I realize what I just said to the girl of my dreams. "No, it means I get more time to read my book." She said almost with sarcasm whoa Raven with sarcasm, not in this life time. "So what were you looking for of Cyborg's that was so important?" okay how did she know that it was Cy's chemical that got on me "First I was looking for a controller, second how did you know?" I say trying to think of ways how she knew. "1; we haven't fought any mad scientist in a while, so it had to be Cyborg 2; i guessed you were looking for something." Okay this is NOT Raven but I think I like this Raven more. "Okay, lucky guess."


	3. Chapter 3

Killer Animal

Cy's POV

"Hope your happy, man" I say hoping he gets the message "Hell yeah this is time me and Rae have needed, I've loved her since we first met, a year ago." he sounds hopeful that she feels the same. "I know but still you lied to her though me you asked me to ask her and I did and I don't even get a thank you!" I yell at him careful not to distrub anyone. "Fine then get out, you worthless piece of scrap medal." "Then hope you like meat cause' I'm not making the anitdote." I see the shocked face suddenly turn to anger. " You WILL make that anitdote, Cyborg" No one calls me Cyborg any more they know it makes me upset, in this case mad. "No you will have to deal with it." That was BB's last straw he turned into a grown chimp and jumped on to me. "Stop BB stop," he was ripping at my power box trying to get in"STOP" I say triying to get the others attention. I throw the chimp onto the floor then Robin runs in. "BeastBoy, control yourself!" He yells while BB has gotten on to my back and gets in my power box, Robin yells "STOP" while I lay there, helpless. The others come in, Rae uses her powers to stop BB and that is the last thing I see...

**A/N Hey guys I'm sorry if any of you got upset this is the only part where there will be any one that dies I hope you guys that are reading like it so far so R&R so I can hear you guys thoughts **

**This is KRIVERS, see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry guys for not updating in a while I started a writer's block and got sick so I couldn't get on my computer for a while but anyway here's the next chapter**

The Knife

1 Week Later

Robin's POV

Today was the day, Cy's funeral."Friend Robin are you alright?" I hear Star say behind the door,"Y-yeah" I manage to croak out of my voice. "Come on Robin, you've been in there for a week" There was a voice I havn't heard in a while, Rae. "So what, there's nothing to be living for." I say pulling out my throwing knife that Batman gave to me I don't care if Rae is in my head, "He's going to kill himself" Rae says. The more I think it about the more tempting it is, Star is never going to love me, Cy is gone, and now BB can't ever get better. I bring the knife to my neck right when the door burst open and I cut my neck only 2 inches before Rae uses her powers to pull the knife out of my hand. Star just siting in the door way crying then she looks at me at me and I felt my neck heal, Rae looked as shocked as I did we look where Star was but she was passed out on the floor, bleeding from her neck...


End file.
